Church of the Holy Fire
The Church of the Holy Fire is an racist religious faction that believes that Fire is the purest form of their god Background (as told by the Church of the Holy Fire) Church of the Holy Fire * 2210 in Two Sun (roughly 60 years after Raul Alfonso Tejada left Two Sun), when an unknown god spoke to a woman in Two Sun that Woman name was Red he told her that she was to be his ambassador to the Wasteland and that it was her responsibility to introduce his faith to the inhabitance of Two Sun, the Unknown god who became to be known as the Red god named Red as the High Priestess of the Holy fire, High Priestess Red spent the next 3 year converting people into followers * 2213 the Church of the Holy Fire had become the prominent religion in Two Sun and the surrounding area with 90% of the population having converted to the Faith, High Priestess Red called upon her faithful and spoke of the sins of the Ruling council of Two Sun and how Two Sun would never be without sin while the corrupted are commanding us. Couple of hours later the Faith had taken over the City * 2230 Two Sun had become the most prominent settlement east of the Colorado River. Two Sun had gained the Nickname of "The Jewell of the East" * 2240 - High Priestess Red Died, Lesser Priestess Rose rose to High Priestess * 2250 - Caesar lays his eyes on Two Sun seeing a possibility for his Legion to have a first Real fight, The Church of the Holy Fire know that they have no possibility of actually defeating the Legion so it is in their best interest to join the Legion, Caesar's Legion and the Church of the Holy Fire sign the Two Sun treaty. The Church of the Holy Fire realised that Caesar was the Sun of the Red god and he had been sent to unite America in the Red Gods name and New Church of the Holy Fire * 2250 the Church of the Holy Fire started assimilating with the Cult of Mars and the Red God got renamed into Mars * 2250 High Priestess Rose starts plotting against Flamen Martialis Lucius to remove him from the Cult of Mars and work on Uniting the Religions * 2270 The Cult of Mars and the Church of the Holy Fire unite under the Church of Holy Fire and are led by High Priestess Rose * 2275 High Priestess Rose dies, Lesser Priestess Kinvara rose to High Priestess * 2291 High Priestess Kinvara charges three Lesser Priestess to Convert the East Coast Beliefs The Church of the Holy Fire believe that woman are the Red Gods wife's while men are the Red Gods sons and that it is every woman responsability to protect the Red Gods son who aren't mature enough to take care of them self, Holy objects and Purpose * The Sun - the Red Gods Eye, he uses it to watch his children to know who is bad and who is good * The Fire - A Pure form of the Red God, if a corrupt person is burned alive his sine will be burned away * Tanning - The darker the Skin the more loved you are by the Red God Flame Militant The Flame Militant is the Military force of the Church of the Holy Fire, they wear a red coloured Combat amor, reinforced mark 2, and they are lead by a Grand Master Structure Two Suns Treaty * Caesar's Legion will occupy the former Tucson International Airport * 87% of Two Suns GDP will be given to Caesar's Legion * 13% of Two Suns GDP will be kept by Two Suns * Two Suns will be allowed to practice gender equality * The Faith of The Holy Fire will be allowed to be practiced in Caesar's Legion * An Ambassador for the Church of the Holy Fire will sit on Caesar's Council in Flagstaff * An Ambassador for Two Suns will sit on Caesar's Council in Flagstaff * An Ambassador for Caesar's Legion will sit on Two Suns Council in Two Suns Category:Faction